Here and Gone in a Dream
by InsanityRelapse
Summary: Naruto went missing during a mission. Three years after Sasuke is still worried about his friend, but who is this man who keeps visiting his dreams and how does he know Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm back bitches with vigar! I'm InsanityRelapse for those that don't know and I'm a fucking crackhead. HURRAY!!!!

Andy: Insanity, stfu. No one wants to listen to your retarded ranting.

IR: But-

Andy: Shut up before I shove muffins down your throat.

IR:...This is my_ beloved_ little sister Andy and also my co-author.

Alex: She's right you know.

IR: MAN You're siding with her too?! This is Alex my other co-author...and they're both as violent as rabied wolverines.

Evil Co-athors: WHAT DID YOU CALL US?! both smack IR on the back of the head

IR: AH!Goddamnmotherfucking...Anyways warning wise, this is yoai smut and has lots of cursing, don't like don't read.

_dreaming_

---

Here and Gone in a Dream

"Where did he go?"

A raven haired teen sat on the roof of the uchiha estate. The sun was setting, casting Konaha in a red, orange, and yellow light. The perfect picture for a summer sunset. He let out sigh, he was thinking about his idiotic teammate again. It was a rare occasion to catch the uchiha with his mask faltering and reminiscing. It had been five years since he saw the dobe, no one really knew what happened to Naruto. Just suddenly during a C class mission he disappears. Sasuke had spent a good three years looking for his rival, but to no avail. Most of the village was happy that the blond container vanished; they no longer had to worry about the demon breaking free from its seal. Sasuke was sickened by their lack of feeling for the boy; this only made Sasuke weary of further contact with them. He became more distant and frigid.

Sasuke finally stood after the sun sunk into the horizon. He just turned 17 a week ago, his other teammate Sakura was throwing him a large party as usual and him not caring as usual. It had bothered him that even his team didn't really put any effort into finding the demon carrier. A year after Naruto's disappearance Sakura almost seemed to forget that he even existed. It was the same with the rooky nine and the rest of Uzumaki's supposed friends. It disgusted him.

The raven stalked into the hollows of his past 'home' and made his way to his room. Striping to his boxers the emo laden juvenile immersed himself into the chilled coverings, trying to ignore the swirling thoughts and memories. For some reason or another Sasuke couldn't, wouldn't accept the very plausible idea of Naruto just being killed on a mission. It just didn't seem possible to him. Soon his eyes grew heavy and slid shut, slowing drifting into what Sasuke thought would be another dreamless night.

_Obsidian eyes fluttered open to brightly lit forest. "Where am I?" he stood from his spot on the ground._

_A deep musical chuckle came from behind him. Sasuke quickly whirled around to meet the most exotic eyes he had ever seen. Standing three feet away from Sasuke was a very handsome and beautiful man. He had blond sun-streaked hair flowing down to his waist; bangs gracefully coming over his eyes and cheeks, the tips of hair had a slight orange tint. A bright warming smile that you would want to drown in embellished his face. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with lose, almost baggy gray pants, he wore no shoes. And his eyes…_

_Sasuke continued to stare at the exquisite creature in front of him until he heard that harmonious laugh again._

"_It's not polite to stare Sasuke."_

_Sasuke almost jumped at hear his name being spoken from the angelic being but years of ninja training steeled him from such a thing. "How do you know my name?"_

_The blond creature's smile faltered for a second but only just that, a second. The smile held its place firmly. When the blond spoke this time it was almost playful._

"_I'm so disappointed Sasuke, I thought you of all people would know who I am."_

_For the life of him Sasuke couldn't place a name with this man's face. The raven teen prided himself in his photogenic memory. But yet this man knew his name, so he had to have met him at least once, he seemed to have a familiar aura but at the same time it felt like this was their first meeting._

_Sasuke shook his head. "Are you sure? I think I would remember someone like you."_

_The smile widen slightly. "Positive."_

_Sasuke smirked. It sounded like the blond was challenging, daring him to remember._

_The graceful being turned his back to the darker teen. "Well I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to figure it out on your own, maybe I'll even drop some hints but for now you need to wake up."_

_Sasuke could feel is dream-stated self being ripped away from the landscape. The raven teen struggled to stay. "What can I call you then until I find your name?"_

_Just as Sasuke left he watched a pair of soft lips create one word._

Sasuke stared at his blank white ceiling with only one word on his mind.

"Kyu"

It had been almost a month since his dream encounter with the mysterious creature.

_Kyu…_

That name haunted his waking thoughts. After his dream Sasuke searched the whole village for any information about the man and his 'name'. No one had ever heard of such a person. _Kyu has to be a hint, this man doesn't seem like the type to just throw some name randomly. It has to hold some meaning._

But no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find a thing. It drove the shinobi up the wall. Sasuke considered just giving up on this mystery man, it was just a dream after all. As soon as the thought came into his mind he shoved it back out. He would not give up like some many others did on Naruto. And with that, _Naruto…_

Sasuke had almost forgotten about the dobe in his search for the dream man. Obsidian eyes grew solemn with the thought. It was like he complete abandoned the joyous blond for this older elegant blond. With shame filling his already stone heart he traveled from rooftop until reaching the vacant grounds in which he resided. It was late past one in the morning, the emo teen had stayed later in the library then he had intended.

His eyes immediately closed when silken black locks touched the feathery pillow.

"_I almost thought I wouldn't see you again." Sasuke's eye shot open to see Kyu hovering just above his face. A crimson blush crept onto the usually porcelain mask. Sasuke did manage to get a better look at the angelic face, his bangs still hid his cheeks but all the black eyes could concentrate on were the other's eyes burning into his own._

_Kyu's eyes were just as exotic and wild as from their first encounter. The pupils were slightly slit like a cat's. Blue and red always seemed to swirl within each other, never stopping to settle in one place for long. _

_The intensity of the graceful being's stare was too much for Sasuke to handle, finally looking away. When he did a melodise chortle erupted from the blond. Kyu sat next to the emo grinning broadly, teeth flashing exposing slightly long, sharper incisors. _

"_You must have remembered something about me if you're back. You sure did take your sweet time."_

_Sasuke simply looked at him. "But I couldn't find anything about you! Much less remembering it."_

_Kyu frown at his comment but recover quickly. "So that's how it is. You remembered something about me without knowing it WAS about me," His eyes glittered with mischievous. "This makes it all the more meaningful."_

_His black eyes showed confusion. Kyu decided to take pity on the poor guy. "Since this visit is shorter than I would have wanted I'll give you your hint." Before Sasuke could respond the creature swept forward in one fluid movement, capturing the darker teen's lips with his own. Sasuke was shocked beyond belief, nothing really registering in his sharp mind but the too soft and gentle lips on his own. _

_Kyu quickly pulled away before Sasuke could respond, his eyes swirling. "I was always just too blunt for my own good. See you next time Sasuke."_

And with that Sasuke was found staring at his ceiling again. He gave me a hint no wait two. The first was a show of affection while at the same time showed he was not shy about it. The second was another about his personality. This at least gave him some sort of lead, it was hardly anything, but he would take it.

Sasuke was lost in thought as he wandered around Konoha. Women of all ages giggled and blushed as the avenger walked by; many tried to get his attention but were ignored like the rest. He didn't care much for their antics; never would he be caught with such low women. In fact he had never had a girlfriend before or anyone for that matter, no one interested him. He wasn't gay or at least he didn't think he was. Sasuke's thoughts drifted to the one point in his dream when Kyu kissed him. The lightest pink hue touched his stony mask, good thing he had wandered into the training grounds so no one could see. The grounds were empty accept for some chirping birds. Sasuke made his way to a small red bridge, memories flooded his mind. Most of them were of his old team waiting for hours for their sensei to appear. A small snort escaped him as he remembered Sakura and Naruto yelling at the sliver-haired jounin when he finally arrived. _Kakashi!! _

He hadn't asked the sliver-haired pervert if he knew anything about his mystery man. Kakashi was a well traveled jounin, if anyone might have seen Kyu it was him. Sasuke stood from his spot; at some point in time he had sat down while drowning in his memories, and began to search for his old teacher.

It didn't take long to find his old teacher; he only had to look in two places. The first was the book store in the hentai section and the second being his old ninja school. Sasuke stepped into his old classroom where he saw the pervert sensei leaning in close to Iruka. A previously abandoned notebook was hurled at the jounin's head; Kakashi's hand came up and grabbed the projectile before it hit him.

"S-ssauke!" Iruka stuttered.

"Hello Sasuke"

"Hn"

Kakashi's one visible eye showed the same smile that was hidden under his mask. It had been a while since his student came to see him, thought Kakashi. _It must be important. _

"What do I owe this visit from the famous Uchiha?"

Sasuke snorted. "What, I can't see my old sensei to say hi?"

Kakashi's smile grew. "From Naruto or Sakura yes, but you? You're not the social type."

"Hn"

The jounin could see that Sasuke wanted to talk about something and wouldn't leave until he was satisfied. Sighing, the pervert got up from his seat atop Iruka's desk and made his way over the black-haired emo ex-student of his.

"I'll catch you later Iruka-Chan! Come Sasuke lets go get something to eat."

Sasuke and Kakashi went to a very familiar ramen stall and ordered. For a while neither of them spoke, just eating in a comfortable silence. Sighing, Sasuke looked at his reflection in the broth of his soup. This was the stall Naruto loved coming to so much; he smiled sadly at the memories. Kakashi saw the smile and knew what the younger was thinking about. The sliver haired jounin put down his chopsticks and gave his ex-student a sideways glance.

"I see you remember this place."

"Yeah…"

"You're one of the few that still think about him, everyone else forgot him."

"…"

Sasuke's hands tightened around his chopsticks. It made he angry to think about how people just through away their memory of the energetic blond.

"What did you want to speak with me about?"

Sasuke hesitated for a minute but before he could stop himself he blurted out. "Have you ever heard of someone called Kyu?" well, he couldn't take it back now.

Kakashi was a bit taken back from the question. It was odd, why would Sasuke start asking about someone who he hadn't even heard of. One thing did pop into his mind could he have found out that the demon inside was Naruto? _But wait, he said someone…_

"No I haven't. The only Kyu I know of was the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" He had heard about it before

"Yes, Kyuubi was a terrible demon that attacked the village 17 years ago. The fourth sacrificed himself to seal the demon away."

_Wait a minute, sealed away? _"But I thought the fourth killed the demon."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, that's what your generation was told. The truth was that the demon was sealed into a new born infant on October 10."

_But isn't that…_ "Naruto's birthday…"

The jounin's face became grim. "Yes"

"Does that mean- "

"Yes, Naruto was that infant."

Sasuke was shocked at first but then everything else made sense because of it. The cold looks, harsh insults, and the reason why the village was happy to have the blond gone. This only angered the Uchiha more.

Before Sasuke spoke again he calmed his nerves but couldn't help the slight bitterness in his voice. "That explains a lot."

Kakashi's eye grew solemn. He knew why the emo teen was upset; Naruto didn't deserve the treatment he got. But something came flittering into the pervert man's mind.

"You said you were looking for someone called Kyu correct?"

"Yes"

"And why is that? You aren't the type to be interested in people."

"…" There was no way Sasuke was going to tell his perverted ex-sensei about his dreams.

"Mah mah. Well maybe if you describe him maybe I might remember seeing someone like that."

"Well he's my height, maybe a little shorter. His hair flows down to his petit waist, the edges are tinted orange and his bangs are long and cover his cheeks. His every movement is graceful and precise. And his eyes…:

Kakashi was quite enjoying himself. Seeing the usually stone solid mask melt away at just remembering this Kyu was quite entertaining. "His eyes what?"

Sasuke's eyes were slightly glazed. "His eyes are the most exotic gems you've ever seen. Red and blue are always shifting and swirling. The pupils are silted and gleams like a cat waiting to pounce."

Kakashi was taken back by this statement, at first he thought Sasuke was describing someone that would be similar to Naruto but that last part…

"Sorry Sasuke, I've never come across anyone like that. If I did I'm sure I'd remember."

The Uchiha only nodded numbly and mumbled something that sounded like a thanks as he set off of his home, he was suddenly very tired.

"Bye Bye Sasuke-kun!" As Sasuke walked off Kakashi started to think about what the Uchiha had told him. _Very odd. When Sasuke described this young man I was almost positive it was Naruto, but…._ Then another struck him. _Why hadn't I thought of it before?! I'm supposed to be a genius damnit! _And with that in mind Kakashi preformed a jutsu, disappearing into the moonless night.

Sasuke shook his head as he made his way inside the inner confines of the Uchiha compound. He started to wonder why he got so tried lately, maybe he was just out of shape he hadn't trained sense he started his search. He made a mental note after scalding himself for neglecting his training. Mechanically the raven teen walked through his house and plopped onto his bed. Sighing contentedly he snuggled into warm black comforter.

_Sasuke woke up to the very familiar forest. He looked around but all he could see was trees. "Kyu?"_

_The forest was dead silent. Something must be wrong…_

"_KY-" a bare arm slipped around his neck, something purred genteelly in his ear._

"_Heh, I never thought the great Uchiha would worry about little old me." A warm tongue licked the outer shell of the avenger's ear, sending shivers down his spine._

"_Kyu?"_

_The blond's familiar laugh echoed softly in his ear. "Yes Sasuke, It's me. If you don't stop saying my name I won't be accountable for my own actions." The blond buried his face into Sasuke's neck._

_By now the Uchiha's face was a bright tomato, since it seemed like his wasn't getting out Kyu's hold soon he looked at the arm entrapping him. There were lightly faded scars covering it. The raven-haired teen brought his hand up and lightly traced the scar tissue. "What happened?"_

_The blond blinked for a minute, not understanding until he felt the other's touch. Kyu backed away, releasing Sasuke and turned his back to him. "Oh These? They're nothing really, just little niches I got here and there over the years."_

_Sasuke turned back to Kyu, taking a hold of his hand. "Niches huh? These look more like battle scars…just who are you?"_

_---- _

_I'm going to make this a two part story_ Review if you feel like it, I don't really care.

Laterz_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Andy: You are a lazy MF!**

**IR:...**

**Andy: See?! You're too lazy to even talk to me!**

**IR:...**

**Alex: Sanity isn't saying anything because you've tied em to a chair with a gag.**

**Andy: ...OH YEAH!**

**Alex: (sigh) Anyways heres the next chapter, Nothing too bad yet just some cursing and sad fluff**

**Andy: AH! The fluff burns!!**

**Alex: Serves you right, IR doesn't own naruto. Now On with the story.**

Here and Gone in a Dream pt.2

"Where is he now?"

_Kyu scratched his cheek with one of his long talon-like nails. "Uhh well you see, about those..."_

_With that movement the long yellow bangs revealed Kyu's face. Sasuke's mouth dropped, Was it possible for this man...being to get anymore beautiful?_

_There was absolutely no fat on his face. His high cheek bones carried the toothy grin with those smiling closed eyes. But what stopped the darker man was what was under the long bangs; three perfect scars on each cheek, just like a pair of whiskers._

_"Sasuke? Hellooooo, earth to Sa-"_

_But no sooner had the emo thrown his arms around the blond's tan neck._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"You idiot"_

_"Sas-"_

_"You fucking idiot!"_

_The blond became quiet; for once he couldn't tell what the pale teen was thinking. Sasuke only wrapped his arms tighter, burying his face into his neck._

_"You fucking bastard...Where have you been? Why did you leave?! I've been looking for you for five years, FIVE FUCKING YEARS!! What the fuck were you thinking, leaving without a word to anyone...to me...?" His voice began to crack._

_The graceful being slowly put his arms around the other's waist. "I'm sorry...I had to go..."_

_"Bullshit! Don't give me tha-"_

_"I Had Too!!" Sasuke stopped short when he heard the angered reply. "I fucking had too! If I didn't everyone would have been hurt."_

_"But why didn't-"_

_"I didn't tell anyone because you would have tried to stop me. I didn't have enough time."_

_"Fuck you! Yes you fucking did! You didn't even bother to try and ask us for help, you can't carry everything on your shoulders."_

_Sasuke pulled away from the warm embrace to glare into the other's shining eyes. Sasuke's opposite only smiled sadly._

_"There was nothing you could do. I had to do it alone, away from the village, far away."_

_"Maybe I-"_

_"No! Listen to me once you teme! How could you have helped?! My seal was weakening and it was only a matter of time before I would either merge with him or be consumed. If I had lost, you would be dead, everyone would be dead! I couldn't forgive myself if that happened!"_

_They stood in silence for a moment, both contemplating what to say next. Sasuke was the first to break the quiet._

_"Why didn't you come back? I don't think it would take five years to merge with kyuubi."_

_The Blond chucked, patting Sasuke's head like he was a child. This only further angered the proud Uchiha._

_"I should fucking kick your ass right now for leaving and NOW you're treating me like a child!!!"_

_This only made the blond smile. "Teme teme teme. You never do change huh? And using such vulgar language, tsk tsk."_

_Steam was practically coming out of his ears but Sasuke breathed out his anger and regain his composure. "When are you coming back?"_

_As silent as a breeze breathy words were uttered into his ear._

_"All in good time."_

Sasuke was pissed. He was beyond pissed. The teen was about it murder anyone who looked at him wrong. And why do you ask is our favorite avenger mad? Well I'll tell you.

"FUCKING Kyu!!!"

He couldn't remember a thing about the dream he had last night. All he can remember was those four words. All in good time.

The raven knew that there was something very important about his dream but he couldn't remember anything past those four fucking words. What were they suppose to mean?! It was driving him nuts!

He stormed towards the training ground. By the time he was done everything within a 3 mile radius with gone. Sasuke was feeling pretty satisfied with his morning work out that was until something interrupted his peace.

"Yo."

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke right behind the satisfied Uchiha.

Putting on his best Uchiha glare Sasuke stared down his former teacher. "What do you want Kakashi?"

The lech smiled behind his mask. "The Hokaga wants to see you."

The young sharingan user huffed. "I don't have time to mess aroun-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." a black eyebrow rose. "Its important that you see her immediately, Besides..." The pervy jounin gave another infuriating smile "I heard you might be interested in what she has to say."

Only a small twitch of his eyebrow showed any sort of interest. The emo teen made the appropriate hand signs and teleported himself to the tower. After walking passed the guards the raven walked into the hokaga's office.

"You wanted to see me Hokaga?"

Tsunade lifted her head from the desk, ink from documents covered half of her face. "Oh yeah brat, I wanted to talk to you about something I've heard about."

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Kakashi told me that you're looking for someone named Kyu."

The Uchiha's body tensed slightly but gave a stiff nod. 'Kakashi is so dead when I find him.'

"I've decided to allow you to go on a mission to look for him. I believe he is someone whom I'd like to meet."

The emo teen's face remained emotionless but under that many questions swarmed his mind.

The Hokaga went into a drawer and pulled out a scroll. "Your mission allows you to be gone for 6 months, if you find him before the 6 are up come back early but if you're not able to find him, come back immediately." Her eyes got stoney. "If you don't come back you'll be considered a missing nin, understand?"

The blond woman still didn't trust him after the whole Orochimaru incident. Even killing the bastard snake didn't make her trust him. The only reason he was able to come back was the Hokaga probably didn't want one of their enemies to have such a powerful ninja.

"Do you accept the mission?"

"Yes"

------------------------------------------

A loud sigh could be heard as pale ninja rested against a tree. It had been four months since he left Konaha. The last lead he had was a dead end, it was getting frustrating. "Fuck, where are you?"

After he said that there was a rustle it the tree above him. The ninja started to pull out a kunai but a cloth went over his mouth. His eye's became heavy as blackness invaded his vision. "Damnit..."

"What are we going to do with him? He's a ninja! What were you thinking?!"

Sasuke could here voices, he was currently tied to a tree. His hand were tied away from each other so he could preform any seals, his weapons pouch was also removed.

"If he was really a ninja, he wouldn't have gotten captured so easily."

That hit Sasuke's pride, and no one is allowed to do that. He opened his eyes to see it was dark, some small tents surrounded a campfire. "Release me."

One of the men the was talking before started."Shit, you're awake!"

The second man stood and walked over to the moody ninja. "Why should we?"

"What do you want with me?" was all the raven said.

The first man paled. "Boss this isn't a good idea..."

"Shut it you piece of shit! I make the calls around here!!" The second man snarled

"Release me now and I promise to spare your lives."

The larger man's face grew purple. "What did you say you little shit?! I'm the that's got YOU tied up not the other way around. How dare you let me what to do!!!"

The smaller man paled farther. "Boss-" He was cut off by a large hand striking him, he fell to the ground unmoving.

The Uchiha watched the exchange with disgust. "You're a slave trader aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question. He had to deal with quite a few when he was training under the snake bastard. Slavers were the most vile people, trading and killing people to make a quick buck.

The slaver turned his attention back to the tied up nin. "Now then, lets get a better look at you." An ugly hand roughly grabbed his chin. "Hmm, a pretty boy huh? You'll make a good toy."

Sasuke spit into the Slaver's eye. "Don't touch me you filth."

The large man wiped the saliva out of his eye disgustedly. "You little bitch!" He raised his hand to slap him. Sasuke braced himself but the blow never came. To his surprise a long nailed hand gripped a struggling man.

A familiar soft voice flowed to his ears. "No one is allowed to touch him but me."

-----

IR: there you have it! I finally got this sucker up!

Andy: But you left it in another cliff hanger!!!! AND HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THOSE ROPES?!

IR: Alex let me out and I like cliffhangers it raises the suspense!

Andy: Alex you trader!!

Alex: Why do I hang out with you guys? Please review before these idiots kill each other -.-


	3. Chapter 3

**IR: (yawns) Oh hello idiots**

**Andy: Don't call the people that read you shitty work and like it idiots!**

**IR: Who said I was talking to them?**

**Andy:...**

**IR: Anyways sorry I didn't update and sorry the chapter is so short. I actually completely forgot about this fic until Ken'ichi did a story alert on it so thank em if you want.**

**Alex: Well we have been study for exams and such so...**

**Andy: THATS NO EXCUSE FOR LAZINESS!!**

**IR:...Well whatever here it is, this chap only gets a little graph, gore and sexually. Enjoy.**

Here and Gone in a Dream pt.3

"Who are you?"

The large man's scream pierced the night's sky. A sick crackling noise came from the captured arm.

"AHHH, Let go! Please..." The slaver started to whimper.

A horrifyingly beautiful chuckle came from behind him. "But how would you learn to not touch other's property if I do?"

The sound of bone splintering assaulted the dark ninja's ears. To this day he still hated that sound. Sasuke dared a look and saw that the slaver's arm was bent the wrong way, sharp pieces of bone pierced through the skin. The taloned hand released the useless limb in favor of the other one.

"They say that there are eight bones in your wrist," There was so much venom in the silky voice that your blood congealed at the sound. "And if you were to break said wrist," the large hand snapped back. "It may never recover." With a final squeeze the hand became limb. The slaver was dropped to the ground; his twitching was the only sign that he was still live.

The Uchiha's savor stepped forward with a cheerful voice. "Heya Sasuke-kun!"

The raven's eyes widened. "Kyu?!"

Golden hair swayed with the slight breeze. He retrieved a kunai that was tied to his belt. Kyu cut through the ropes in one clean swipe. Sasuke didn't move for a minute, then he reached out slowly grasping the hand that just freed him.

"You're real..."

Kyu looked slightly put off. "Of course I am!"

The pale ninja released his hand. Instead he shyly felt the hair that haunted him. "So soft..."

Red/blue eyes widened slightly. "Ah, Sasuke are you feeling alri-"

The human demon hybrid was cut off by hand on the back of his neck, slowly bringing his face closer the dark nin. Black eyes burrowed into his own, heavy with intent.

Kyu closed his eyes by this point, a slight hue of pink dusting his flawless face. "Sasuke..."

Warm breaths tickled his ear "You're more beautiful in reality..."

Devilish eyes opened slightly at these heated words. "Sasu-"

"That's why I'll wait till we get home before I ravish you, usuratonkachi!"

Blue/red eyes widened in shock before his eyes got heavy suddenly. "You assho-" was all he could manage before blacking out completely.

------------------------------------------

Several golden beams rested on the sleeping figure.

"Its time to get up."

The figure grumbled, turning away from the window. He reached for a pillow but grabbed something harder and warmer then a pillow.

"You're rather clingy this morning."

Kyu's eyes snapped open confirming what he just heard. Laying next to him was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. Sasuke was half naked; his hair in disarray, and love bites marred his porcelain skin. The demon started to drool.

The raven nin smirked. "Are you going to drool ever morning after sex?" He licked the trail to his lips where they shared a sweet kiss.

Kyu rolled on top on the sexy ninja, kissing down his neck leaving fresh marks. The Uchiha moaned softly "We're going to screw all day if we don't get up now."

"Sounds good to me."

Pale arms circled around his tanned neck, pulling him closer. "Mmmmm...kyu..."

Sharp nails trailed down the frosted chest. The pallor teen arched his back, grinding his half erect manhood into the man above him. His moans becoming desperate and breathy. "Ah...yes...right there"

Kyu growled with lusty hunger. "God Sasu, if you keep moaning like that I'm gonna cum before I fuck you into the mattress."

He planted kisses down his love's chest finally reaching his desired location. Slowly the demon licked the heated organ. Pale hands gripped the black sheets beneath him.

"Don't tease you bastard"

The blond chuckled but gave into his lover's request. In one swift motion he took everything into his mouth. Sasuke's arched again, tears gathered in his closed eyes, his mouth open in a scream of ecstasy. "Oh God Naru-"

"-TO WAKE UP!!"

Swirling eyes opened to blurred surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied with not regular ropes but chakra ones. In front of him stood a stoic ninja tapping his foot like an angry mother.

"Is this really any way to thank the guy that saved your hide from that fat sack of useless human life?"

The dark nin just snorted in light humor. "Did you really believe that I could be incarcerated that easily? I only let myself get captured to you lure you out, only an idiot would think that I really got caught."

The semi-demon glared at the other. "I liked you better in my dreams. Much more seductive and timid." Kyu licked his lips at the memory of his earlier dream.

Seeing the lecherous look he was getting a small blush heated his face. Sasuke smacked the blond on the head. "Fucking pervert."

He pouted at the abuse. "Meanie." Cat like eyes scanned the surrounding area. They we're currently in a plain white and tan room; bars on the windows, a sink, and a thin feather mattress that he was current sitting on.

"And I'm in one of the holding rooms because?"

Sasuke resumed his stoic composure when asked. "You're staying here until the Hokagae wants to see you."

"Right… and I'm guessing you're not here just to visit huh?" the demon sighed and stood up. "Let's get this over with."

"AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ALL THESE YEARS YOU BRAT!!!!" Steam was practically pouring from her ears.

Kyu unplugged his delicate ears after the large breasted woman was done with her ranting.

"Nice to meet you too Hokage."

Light brown eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that crap brat, I know it's you! All you did was grow out your hair and nails like a hippie."

The demon sighed as he lounged into the couch, looking positively depressed.

"How come you can see it's me but Sasuke can't?"

"Who knows but that kid has been tweaking for almost a year now."

Pointed ears twitched. "Tweaking?"

Tsunada sighed. "Yeah, it wasn't too long after his birthday. I wish he would just be the emo brat he use to be. Its annoying having my best nin turn into a nutcase."

Kyu remained silent, quietly biting his lip. _Was my teasing going too far?_

The blond reclined into her chair, rubbing her eyes. "Well the most important thing now is that you're back and safe."

A charming smile showed his pointed fangs. "Thanks-"

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook!"

Kyu was taken back. "What?!"

-----

IR: Ok thats the end for this chap.

Andy: ITS ANOTHER BLOODY CLIFFHANGER YOU CHEAP BASTARD!!

IR: How does that make me cheap?

Andy: STFU!!

Alex: (sigh) R&R if you can


	4. Writer's Plea

Hello there, this is a writer's plea to her readers. I just wanted to see if anyone is still reading this and for those of you who still are I want to ask something of you.

If you have read my profile recently you will know that I have just graduated high school. And now as a newly adult like person with no job I decided I need a hobby. So that my mind doesn't dribble out my ears I've decided to take up writing again. After a year or so of writing classes I've grown confident in my skills of story weaving. I even got one of my classes, the entire class, to enjoy and wanting to read more of a controversial story I had written. It was actually pretty intimidating to know, hear, and see people reading what I had written.

But now I am back and willing to write for this story again. Since you have stuck through with me all these years I want to know what you want as a thank you.

Here are the choices you have:

One, I can write one more chapter and make it smut-tastic.

Or

Two, I continue to write this story and throw in a couple of curl balls.

So there you have it. I have laid myself down at the mercy of the readers and wait with bated breath.

Thanks, IR

Oh and PS, I no longer have co-authors. My 'muses' were just there to throw ideas at me, they never really wrote anything.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright this is totally un-beta and this is all I could get out at the moment. I would have written more but I've been in and out of the hospital for the past two weeks since my grandpa was put into the ICU. He's doing a lot better now and might even go home next week. Also I took my placement test for college yesterday so wish me luck on getting a decent score, I'll probably need it! XD Alright, enough boring stuff. Here's Chapter Four (finally)**

**Slight warning, Naruto is OOC, sorry~**

Here and Gone in a Dream pt.4

"Why can't I remember you?"**  
**

"Saaaasssuuukkkeee!!"

"…"

"Sasu-chan!"

"………"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

The stoic nin's face broke into a frustrated blush. It had been only a week since Sasuke was forced to keep a watch on him. Tsunda placed Kyu under house arrest for a minimum of one year. Even though it has only been seven days…

"I'm hungry! Feed me, feed me!"

Sasuke was about ready to kill him. He sighed as he entered the kitchen; taking down various pots and pans for their evening meal. As the dark nin filled one pot with water he looked over his shoulder to glare at the blond beauty.

"How did you survive this long without knowing how to cook?"

His swirling eyes caught the dark nin's trapping him in the demon's gaze.

"Simple, I burnt it or I ate it raw. Being part demon gives a man…" his eyes raked up and down his body.

"Certain tastes."

Giving him a devilish smile Sasuke was released from Kyu's spell. Stirring the rice into the hot oil the dark nin tried to ignore the feeling of being watched. Ever since Kyu was put into his care the raven haired nin felt like he was the one being watched. Everything the Uchiha did a pair of eyes would follow. The kitchen was silent; the sounds of popping and sizzling from the pan dominated the room.

As the Uchiha placed the food on the table Kyu whispered his fingers, barely touching Sasuke's pale hands. His fingers twitched causing him to spill some of the food.

"Idiot, look what you did."

Sasuke went to get a cloth. The demon gave him a crocodile grin; beauty and deadly.

"Sorry, I'll clean it."

Kyu took the cloth from him, wiping away the rice. The dark nin watched as taloned hands slowly stroked the wooden surface. Shifting in his seat, the raven haired teen tried to think about anything other then those hands.

"There, all gone!"

It was a very long supper.

*****

Sasuke sat down under a tree, sweat gleaming on his face and neck. He placed tired arm on his lap, the daily trained taking more out of him then it should have. From the Uchiha's place in the shade he watched as the leaves blew in the wind. Shifting and bowing like festival performers. A moment of utter serenity incased his senses in intoxication. Tendrils of air smoothed across his skin, like a lover's touch. His imagination congered a hand, creamy tan soft yet rough from years of fighting. The arms are slender yet ripple with muscle. His torso and legs is lean and hard, covered in a black tank top and orange pants. His face has a stupidly hansom grin and chuckling blue eyes. The tired nin sighed.

"Naruto…"

"You called?"

Sasuke started out of his fantasy, sitting in front of him sat not his vision but the lovely demon. Scowling the dark nin stood, brushing the dirt from his pants. He stalked off back towards the house, Kyu hot on his tail.

"That's not funny."

"What's not? That I caught you daydreaming? I thought it was cute!"

"Not that you idiot! For saying you were him!"

The demon furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

The Uchiha stopped abruptly, without turning came his dead reply.

"Since you've been living here you know I've been looking for my comrade. Don't make light of my search."

Grabbing his wrist the blond haired demon forced him to turn. Blue and red swirls dancing across his eyes in confusion.

"Sasuke, I'm right here! You found out it was me back it that dream. You called me a usuratonkachi when I rescued you from that bastard in the woods!"

Waves of anger rippled off of the dark nin's frame. Ripping his hand from the demon's grip black eyes of loathing burrowed into Kyu's.

"Don't you dare say that, I would only ever say that to him! You are not Naruto and don't you ever say that again to me because I will kill you!"

Sasuke swung a punch to Kyu's stomach, meeting only air. Retrieving a kunai from his pouch he spun his arm back. Kyu grabbed his wrist from behind him, twisting it till the weapon landed in the dirt. From his position the demon forced the dark nin to kneel, He tied his wrist and ankle together. Talons wrapped around Sasuke's free arm and spun him around to face him. His right hand came up to hold his hair back, revealing his scars.

"Look at me teme and tell me who I am!"

The raven haired ninja struggled at first but reluctantly looked up. Black eyes looked at his face. Upon looking at the scars his eyes grew almost to the point of where the blond thought his eyes would pop out.

"Na..Naruto?"

The blond grinned.

"Yes teme?"

As the idea finally hit him his eyes began to tear. The blond gathered the smaller nin into his arms, threading his fingers into Sasuke's black locks.

"I won't leave you again."

Slightly concerned from the lack of response the blond demon pulled back. Grey mist covered the usual black irises. Naruto lightly shook him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke!"

The mist faded.

"Sasuke, you alright?"

The raven haired nin looked at him then down at their intimate position. Blushing the Uchiha started to struggle.

"What are you doing Kyu?! Let go of me!"

Cat-like eyes narrowed; he reached forward and cut the rope. When their chests touched the demon could feel the other's heart racing. In his ear he could hear ragged breathing. Pulling away, a carefully placed smile tried to calm his companion.

"Sorry about that Sasu-chan, didn't mean to catch you off guard. Just wanted to help you train, that and I couldn't help myself when I saw such a seductive look on your face."

The dark nin scowled, about to retort but something about that smile seemed off. The Uchiha stood and started back to the house. He looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear the blond follow.

"Hurry up; I want to change before I start making lunch."

That guarded smile didn't move as the other stood.

"Sorry but the Hokage wanted to see me. I just came to tell you."

A delicate black brow rose.

"Why didn't the messenger come to me? I'm the one looking after you."

Strong shoulders shrugged carefree.

"Who knows? But I've got to leave now; I'll be back by dinner time. I want pork roast tonight!"

The demon turned and sprinted off towards the Hokage's office. The Uchiha's eye twitched.

"I'm not your damn servant! I'll make whatever I want too!"

*****

The blond demon walked around dejectedly. His feet carried him to his second favorite place in Konoha; **Ichiraku **_**Ramen**_** Bar**. After getting his order he swirled the noodles around, not feeling very hungry. Even when he was off in his own little world he still noticed who sat next to him.

"Hey there prevy sensei."

Kakashi chuckled and ordered. Setting his chopsticks to the side he gazed at his new companion. Leaning on his hand he gave the grey haired nin an inviting smile.

"And what do I owe for this lovely sight?"

A bowl was placed in front of his old sensei. Pulling down his mask he began eating his noodles. The blond was slightly put off by the blatant ignorance of his advances. By this time he would have anyone eating out of his hand. He placed a taloned hand onto his former sensei's thigh. Kakashi smiled and finally looked at the seductive blond.

"Sasuke would be angry if he saw his Naruto hitting on their old teacher."

Naruto withdrew his hand with a disheartened sigh. He turned back to his uneaten ramen.

"If only if could know it was me."

"What do you mean?"

The blond pushed away the now cold soup.

"Every time Sasuke finds out who I am something happens to him. Its like his memory is being stolen or wiped clean."

Kakashi pulled his mask back on and stared at his former student.

"Like today I showed him my scars and held him. But this grey mist came over his eyes then didn't remember anything that happened."

His hand tightened painfully.

"I don't know what to do, I know someone is doing this to him but I can't trace the origins of the seal. I spent most of the day looking but I could find anything that would help me."

He pulled back his hair, trying to massage the on coming headache. Blond brows furrowed together, pain lacing into his eyes.

"I don't think I can be around him. I was so happy to be with him again but just the thought of not being able to embrace him is…"

The silver haired jounin placed a hand on his shoulders. After paying for their meal they walked around town. Neither of them spoke but remained content in each other's company. Soon the blond realized they were in from of the Uchiha compound. Naruto stopped, Kakashi by his side.

"I don't know if I can handle it tonight…"

The silver haired jounin through an arm over Naruto's shoulders giving it a light squeeze.

"It'll be alright Naruto. Come on, you can stay at my and Iruka's place tonight. Iruka would throw me out it if he found out I didn't bring you to see him after all this time!"

Kakashi steered Naruto away from the compound and back into the city. Neither noticed the silent foot steps and careful eyes that followed.


End file.
